Shooting Stars
by Foreveryoursff05
Summary: "I wish I never broke Rachel Berry's heart." He never thought his wish would come true. Set after 2x09.
1. Chapter 1

**Shooting Star**

**Chapter 1: What the hell did I do?**

How could she do this to me? How could she kiss Puck? She suppose to love me. She isn't suppose to kiss anybody but me. She isn't suppose to make me feel this way. She suppose to love me and not kiss Puck. I _hate _her. But I don't I _love _her. How can I still love her after what she did to me? She is just as bad as Quinn. Sure Quinn slept with Puck then lied about it but Rachel isn't suppose to be like Quinn. Rachel is suppose to be _my _Rachel. She isn't suppose to kiss other people. I am so mad at her. How can she do this to me? I can't take my eyes off of her because I still _love _her.

_Glee****Glee_

She walks right down the hall. She doesn't even look at me. She suppose to begging for me to forgive her but she isn't. She suppose to want me back but she doesn't. She doesn't even look at me during Glee. She doesn't even turn to pass back the papers in Spanish. Its like I never matter to her. I probably never did she would go and kiss Puck. I need to stop hurting over her. I need to stop thinking about her. I need to move on. I can't move on when I still want to be with her. Why do I want to be with her? I _hate_ her.

Its at Santana's New Years party when I see her and Puck standing in a corner talking. She is laughing loudly at whatever he said. It it hurts so bad to know that he is making her laugh like I use to. I don't see how she even ended up at this party. She should be home alone crying her eyes out about what she did to me. But she's not. She's her laughing with Puck and acting like her and Santana are best friends. Which doesn't make sense because they should hate each other. But I notice ever since we broke up she and Santana have been like best friends. I hate it because this is all Santana's fault she told Rachel and then Rachel went to Puck. Then I left her standing in a hall way crying. Its five minutes to the countdown when I see her walk out the back door to Santana's back porch. I can't stop myself from following her. I have to make sure she doesn't kiss Puck at midnight. I slide the door open and walk out. She is looking at stars with her hands resting on the railing. When I slide the door close she looks down then back up at the sky. I walk up behind her so close that I can smell her perfume. Vanilla. She always smells like vanilla. But her hair always smells like strawberries. I know she knows I am there because she won't turn around. She freezes when I put my hand on her shoulder. She looks back at the ground. She turns and gives me a small smile.

"Hi Finn." Two words. The first two words since _You said you never break up with me._ That day in the hall when she said that to me killed me.

"Hey Rach having fun tonight?" She starts to play with her necklace. I never saw it before so it must be new.

"Yeah San really knows how to throw a party." I nod and she still plays with her necklace in between her fingers.

"Yeah its a good party but I couldn't help but notice you and Puck talking a lot are you guys together?" She lets go of her necklace and looks over my shoulder back to the party.

"Um its getting cold out her and its almost midnight so I should go back inside. Bye Finn." She tries to walk by me but I grab her arm and pull her back.

"So who are you gonna kiss at midnight Rach? Is it gonna be Puck since you don't mind kissing him." She tries to pull her arm away but I don't let go. I just hold tighter. "Even when you do have a boyfriend." I let my anger get the best on me. I see the hurtful look on her face.

"Finn can you let go of my arm?"

"No."

"Finn I just wanna go back inside."

"No."

"Finn what do you want?"

"I wanna know why I wasn't good enough?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

The chants inside the house get loud.

"_Five!"_

"I loved you Rach."

"_Four!"_

"I don't know what you want from me."

"_Three!"_

"I want you to hurt like I am."

"_Two!"_

"I..."

"_One! Happy New Year!" _

Before I can stop myself I crash my lips on hers. I forget everything that happened and I just think of how I love her. That is until she pushes me away.

"Finn stop."

"No Rach I want you." I lean down to kiss her again my she turns her face away and I end up kissing her cheek. "What wrong do you not love me?" I see a tear roll down her cheek.

"I..."

"What do you love him? I bet you do don't you. Thats why you kissed him isn't it."

"Finn stop."

"I can't believe I am still in love with someone who doesn't even care about me anymore."

"Finn I care about you. I hurt you and I will never forgive myself for that. I just go through anymore pain with you. I can't let my heart get broken by you again. I...you shouldn't either Finn." With that she walked back into the party.

I walk to were she was once standing and look up at the sky and I see a shooting star.

"I wish I never broke Rachel Berry's heart."


	2. Chapter 2 How did this happen?

**Shooting Star**

**Chapter 2: How did this happen?**

Ever since New Years things have been really strange. I mean ever since the break up I told my mom to stop asking about Rachel. But now she won't even bring up Rachel and I really wanna tell her that I forgive Rachel and that I want to be with her but now she is the one that walked away. I tried calling Rachel like a hundred times but she didn't pick up once. At least I have school today so I can talk to her. I can't wait to see her. I feel like I haven't seen her in months. Which isn't true because I saw her three days ago. I am gonna wait by her locker like I did when we were together. When I'm standing at her locker the strangest thing happened to me. Quinn came up to me.

"Finn there you are were have you been?" She says with her ponytail bouncing as she talks.

"Um...What?" I try to see if Rachel is coming because I don't really need Quinn to be here.

"Finn you always meet me at my locker. You weren't there this morning. I thought you maybe had football practice but I remember you telling me you didn't have since its the first day back." Quinn keeps talking and I have no idea what she is talking about I mean when was the last time I talked to Quinn.

"I don't know what your talking about. Listen I really need to talk to Rachel so do you think you can go somewhere else. This is important." She starts laughing really loudly that people turn their heads and look at us.

"Rachel? Like Rachel Rupaul Berry?"

"Quinn stop. Just because you are head cheerleader again doesn't mean you can go back to talking like Rachel like that."

"Again? What do you mean again? Never mind it doesn't matter you are just not used to waking up early again and you are just in a daze because you don't make any sense I will see you in Spanish." Then she leans up and gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks away. I kinda just stare at her for a moment but then I notice a dark haired girl start walking towards me. I give her a smile and she just keeps looking at me. She probably saw what Quinn just did I better explain. Rachel stops right in front me because well I am blocking her locker.

"Hey Rach, I don't know why Quinn did that but I just wanted to talk to you." She looks confused for a second.

"Is this about the Spanish assignment because I don't have time to talk I need to go to homeroom." She pause then continues. "Um...Can you move I need to get to my locker."

"Whats going on with you?"

"Listen I know you think that your pretty great and stuff because your quarterback but not everyone thinks that so can I just get to my locker, like I said before I need to get to homeroom." What is she talking about?

"Rach what going on?" I reach to grab her hand. "We need to talk about us." She looks up at me strangely and takes her hand back.

"Finn I don't know what your talking about I haven't had a conversation with you since last year. The only thing we say to each other are the awkward "Hey" but thats it." I finally move to the side and let her get to her locker. Once she opens it I look inside the pictures of us are gone. The _Finn Forever _gone. Everything that has to do with us is gone. I mean I thought she might have took the stuff down but what was replaced with makes me want to punch a wall. _Sam. Sam Evans._ The pictures that used to be of us are of her and Sam. When did that happen. None of this makes sense. I mean her and Sam since when? Then that whole thing with Quinn. Rachel saying we haven't talked in a year. She turns after she shuts her locker.

"I see you in Spanish Finn." Then she walks down the hall and I watch as she walks straight in the arms of Sam Evans and gives him a kiss right on the lips. If I thought it hurt when she told me about Puck, that was nothing compared to the pain I felt at this moment. I felt like I just got hit by a bus. Nothing makes sense. I have to get out of here.

I ran right out of school. I can't breathe. Rachel and Sam. Sam and Rachel. Rachel barely knowing me like the last year in half didn't happen. The last seven months never happened. Like we never spent hours watching movies and making out. We didn't spend the summer in her backyard swimming. We didn't get into any fights than make up with a really hot make out session. Like all that never happened in her mind. When I get to my truck I drive to the lake. It was the first place Rachel told me she loved me. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_She turns around with a big smile on her face. "Finn will you put sunscreen on my back." She's wearing this black bikini that she looks just hot in.i lick my lips as I look at her chest._

"_Sure Rach." She hands me the sunscreen and turns away. I squirt the cold lotion in my hands. I place my hands on her shoulders and start to rub the lotion in._

"_Its such a pretty day out. Don't you think Finn?" She asks as she stares at the lake._

"_Beautiful." But my gaze isn't on the lake it on her. As I finish I run my hands up and down her arms. I pull her towards me. So her back is resting against my chest.i wrap my arms around her waist and her fingers graze my arms._

"_You know we have been boyfriend and girlfriend for about a month now." She says. I can't help but smile._

"_It will be a month on monday Rach."_

"_I know, I just wanted to see if you knew."_

"_Well I did. So what do I get? A prize or can I get a kiss?"_

"_Hm...Finn do you want a kiss?" She turns in my arms and smiles up at me._

"_Yes I want a kiss." I tickle her sides and she starts laughing and I flip us over and I am on top of her and her spreads out on the towel I brought. She looks up at me and her brown eyes are sparking. I lean down and give her a kiss. When I pull up she still has her eyes close. I keep close so our foreheads are touching._

"_Your so beautiful Rach." I kept on arm my her head to hold myself up and have my other hand on her waist. I lean down and kiss her again this time I let my head rest in the crook of her neck._

"_I love you." She whispers in my ear. My head shoots up at her words and I look down at her._

"_What?"_

"_I love you Finn Hudson."_

"_I love you Rachel Berry"_

When I get to the lake there is some lady standing by the boat house. She has blonde almost white long hair and is wearing a white dress. I walk over to her.

"The lake is closed until memorial weekend?"

"I am not here for the lake Finn. I am here for you." The lady says.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm the star you wished on Finn."

"What? What star?"

"The shooting star on New Years."

"I don't understand."

"You had a fight with Rachel and you looked in the sky and saw me the shooting star and you said '_I wish I never broke Rachel Berry's heart_' and I am here to tell you whats happening in your life because I can tell you are confused."

It wouldn't come true. Its impossible. There is no such thing as a shooting star.

"Thats not true it can't be I am just having a bad dream."

"No Finn Hudson your not. You made a wish and I made it come true. You never broke Rachel's heart."

"Why is she with Sam?" I wonder but I guess I said that out loud.

"Because Finn you never broke her heart. You only cracked it a little but she doesn't think of you. Finn you joined Glee for only a day. Mr. Shue your teacher was gonna leave for that accounting job but he didn't but in the life you know it was because you came back and brought the glee club back together." I smile at the memory. "But in this life you never came back and that only cracked Rachel. You never broke it fully. They day you broke it fully was when you walked out of the auditorium after you kissed her that was the first time you broke her heart. But that never happened because you left Glee after your teacher did."

"No there still has to be Glee club."

"There is because of Sam Evans he transferred on Mr. shue's last day and talked him into staying."

"Why?"

"Because Sam liked singing and he helped Rachel and he spent the rest of last year trying to win her over."

"No Rachel would never be with Sam."

"She is because you never cared about anything but you and your reputation. Now she is with Sam you are with Quinn because she never got pregnant because you never started falling for Rachel. So you never started paying less attention to Quinn and more attention to Rachel. Anything that ever happened with you and Rachel happened with her and Sam. Sam first taught her to bowl. He was the first one to sing a love song to her. Their first I love you was at this very lake."

"No! No I want to go back. I want to go back were Rachel cheated on me. I don't want this life!"

"The only one to change that is Rachel. If she falls in love with you, you get it all back."

"I have to get her to fall in love with me. That will be no problem I did it once and I will do it again."

"Finn it might not be easy she is in love with someone else and you lead a different life. She may be the only one who thinks there is good in you but she never thinks of you Finn."

"I'll do I love her and I will get her to love me."

_Glee*****Glee_

The next day at school I walk straight up to Quinn.

"Hey Quinn."

"Finn there you are where did you go yesterday?" She looks super pissed.

"We need to talk I think we should stop seeing each other." Her mouth drops and she puts her queen bitch look on and I know she is gonna start yelling any second.

"Break up? Are you serious we were gonna run for prom King and Queen you can't just dump me. Is this because of manhands people saw you holding her hand yesterday. Thank god I talked some sense into her yesterday. She will not be a problem anymore."

"LEAVE RACHEL ALONE!" I scream at her and everyone including Rachel and Sam who were standing at Sam's locker. "Quinn we are done and that is it. Bye Quinn." With that I walk towards my locker. I see Rachel walk away from Sam and go to her locker which is around the corner. When she gets around the corner I grab her arm and pull her into the classroom. I slam the door behind me and lock the door.

"What are you doing Finn?"

"We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3 I Won't Give Up

**Shooting Stars**

**Chapter 3: I won't give up**

"Finn what do we need to talk about?"

There is something different about her. She is wearing jeans and a McKinley football sweatshirt. She never wears jeans.

"I want to join glee club." I say and her head shoots up.

"Excuse me? You wanna join glee club?" I nod and she lets out a laugh. God I miss that laugh. "Listen I don't know why you want to join glee club..."

"I like to sing Rachel."

"Since when?"

"I was scared last year but I am not anymore I want to join glee club and I may not be the best dancer but I will try my best to impress you." She takes a step towards me.

"Why would you want to impress me Finn?"

"Because your like the best singer I ever heard and your like really pretty." she nods and I can see her cheeks reddening. I take I step towards her and touch her shoulder. "Hasn't anyone told you your pretty before?"

"No, well my dads do but that doesn't really count and Sam sometimes but I think he wishes I looked like Quinn."

"You know I never would have thought you would be interested in Sam."

"Well Sam is nice and okay he is kinda a nerd but I mean he makes me laugh so... Like I know there is more too a relationship but he can sing and I always like when a guy can sing and I don't know why I am telling you this I shouldn't even be talking to Quinn told me if I did then she would make sure I get what I deserved I don't even know what that means. Wait you are looking at me strange and I am probably talking to much. Sam says I tend to talk to much and I need to know when to not talk." I know I have a stupid grin on my face. Maybe she didn't change that much if she is still rambling.

"No I like listening to your voice even if its just you talking."

"You know Finn something changed about you. You actually seem like a sweet guy." I laugh. I almost forget how close we are standing until she looks up at me. God her eyes. She has the most beautiful eyes. There a golden brown and I could just look into them all day.

"So what do you say you will help me get into glee club. I mean I know last year I made a mistake of leaving but this time I will be sticking around. There is something thats really important to me that I can only get from glee."

"Whats that Finn? The something really important I mean." I lift my hand so its resting on her cheek and I feel her shiver a little. I knew she would still feel something. I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"You" I take a risk and kiss her on the cheek and walk out of the room.

****GLEE****

I practiced my song all night. I have to make sure she knows I want her. If I was in my old life she would know I want her. I think back to what happened on New Years and how she pushed me away. She was right we hurt each other. In this life we never hurt each other. I wonder if what the star said was true that everything that happened between me and Rachel happened between her and Sam. Does that mean he slept with Santana? I have to find that out. When I walk in the choir room later that day I know that everyone is surprised to see me. Except Rachel she just smiles at me and gives me a thumbs up and takes her sit next to Sam.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Sam shouts. I see him wrap is arm around Rachel.

"Sam I told you he is auditioning for glee club." Rachel tells him. Everyone looks shocked and Mr. Shue nods his head and tells everyone to settle down and asks me what I am going to sing.

"Wanted by Hunter Hayes."

"That a great song Finn. Why did you choose that song?" He asks.

"It says everything I am feeling right now."

"Okay take it away."

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_It makes sense when I'm with you_

Me and Rachel always make sense.

_Like everything that's green, girl I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_So put aside the math and the logic of it_

There is no one else I want.

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

I just want to hold her forever and never ever let her go.

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the makeup_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_'Cause Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

They way she makes me feel can't be summed up into words.

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

I'll never want anyone the way I want her.

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

When I kiss her it feels like I am on fire and I have this burning feeling and to me its the best feeling I have ever felt.

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_and I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold you hand forever_

_And Never let you forget it_

_Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_'Cause you'll always be wanted._

When I finish the song I hear everyone clapping but all I do is look for her and my eyes meet hers and all I can feel and hear is how hard my heart is beating, she is the only one who gets it racing like that. When our eyes meet I can see the connection we have through her eyes. Its stronger than its ever been. She knows I was singing about her. She makes her way over to me and I see her hand break away from Sam's and for some reason that gave me hope. When she stands in front of me and she gently places her hand on my arm and she leans up and whispers in my ear "For some reason I know you were singing to me and you were perfect." Then she pulls away as Mr. Shue claps him on the back and says welcome to Glee Club. I take the seat in the last row a seat directly behind her and all I know is she feels the connection we have always had and that gives me hope that she feels the connection we have had ever since the first kiss in the auditorium. Even in a different life we I still love her and I know that she loves me even if she hasn't realized it yet.


End file.
